


except tonight

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, lingerie sebs, seb loves his toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: claude works late every night, except tonight





	except tonight

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt i received on tumblr

Claude sighed as he stepped in the front door, settling his keys at the table next to the door. It felt like he hadn’t been home in forever; work had been keeping him overtime almost every night this week and by the time he got home, Sebastian was already asleep or damn near it. Tonight, though he demanded to get off on time, and came home early to surprise him, even picking up a bouquet of flowers on the way home.

He kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie, heading down the hall in search of his boyfriend. The house was awfully quiet. Sebastian wasn’t in the living room, or the kitchen, or the bathroom, so he headed down to the bedroom. It was quiet in there too, but there was nowhere else for him to be. Maybe he was taking a nap. Claude cracked open the door to see Sebastian laid out on the bed, white lacy panties hanging off of a stocking-clad leg. His head was tipped back and one hand was on his cock, stroking himself nice and slow while his hips ground down against a toy buried inside him.

Sebastian let out a soft whimper, and Claude’s heart leapt into his throat.

It had been so long since he had Sebastian all to himself, and to see him like this... Claude could’ve been blushing. He stood for a second and just watched, and whenever Sebastian’s hips moved in just the right way, he twitched, shuddered, and moaned low. Taking a step forward, he cleared his throat loud enough for the man to hear him. Sebastian’s hands immediately stilled and his head jerked up, his eyes wide as his cheeks flushed as pretty as the roses in Claude’s hand.

“I.. didn’t think you would be coming home,” he managed out bashfully. It wasn’t like Claude hadn’t seen him like this before, but there was something about being caught that just reduced Sebastian to an embarrassed mess. “’Cause- ‘Cause.. You usually don’t, um, come home now.”

Sebastian swallowed hard and shifted under Claude’s gaze. His eyes fell on the roses and he bit his lip to not smile; were those for him?

Claude set the roses on the nightstand and he crawled on the bed in between Sebastian’s legs, running his hands up the insides of his thighs. “I was going to come home early as a surprise.”

The man leaned down and kissed his boyfriend sweetly. To feel Sebastian’s hands graze up his arms and settle at the nape of his neck made him smile against his lips, just a little bit. His chest was tight. In the end, there was nothing better than coming home to his baby. Claude soon wrapped his hand around the man’s cock and resumed the slow movements, an arm wrapping around his waist to keep him close. He missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> butlerbfs.tumblr.com  
> akours.tumblr.com


End file.
